monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanabi/Companion
Nanabi is a boss who can be recruited as a companion. To recruit her, you must defeat her in battle after the white rabbit's scheme has been exposed. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue "My favorite food is, of course, thin fried tofu. I can eat it every day and never get tired of it." "This treasure cave seems to have become a training ground for young kitsune. If you are not too busy, please give them some practice." "I am an intermediate level kitsune. My beast skills are much greater than other kitsune. My magic is pretty weak when compared to other kitsune of the same rank... But my speed and power more than make up for the shortcomings." "Tamamo is the head of the kitsune family. She is respected and loved by all of us." "The tanuki family has also begun to act strangely. Hostility to the kitsune family cannot be overlooked." "Tamamo remembers every single kitsune from the village. She takes good care of all of us from the day we are born." "The moon is a source of magic for the kitsune clan. On nights with a full moon, the whole clan gathers to bask in the moonlight." "Wearing clothes is too troublesome... Yao is always nagging me to put something on." "Tamamo was put in charge of the Monster Lord's education so a person like Black Alice will never exist again. But considering recent events... I am sure Tamamo must be greatly troubled." "Someone claiming to be the Monster Lord has appeared and is causing a commotion all over the world. However, I only go where Tamamo goes." "Allow me to give you this. It should help fill your pockets a little." Nanabi gave you 2675G! "Allow me to give you this. Please use it if you ever get into trouble." Nanabi gave you a Drug! "Allow me to give you one of my tails. Huh? Would I become a six-tailed kitsune? My tails are made of magic and can regrow instantly." Nanabi gave you a Tail! "Can I have a harpy wing? I would like to return to the village, but I need a ride using the wing." Do you want to give a Wing? *Yes - "For your kindness, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." (Nanabi's Affinity went up by 20!) *No - "Is that so? Oh well." "With all due respect, could you give me some money? I have ran into a lot of trouble since I got here and I was wondering if I could have a meal in town." Do you want to give 1605G? *Yes - "For your kindness, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." (Nanabi's Affinity went up by 25!) *No - "Is that so? Oh well." "I am a bit hungry. Could I possibly have some thin fried tofu? I would appreciate it." Do you want to give her some Fried Tofu? *Yes - "For your kindness, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." (Nanabi's Affinity went up by 30!) *No - "Is that so? Oh well." "Caring for seven tails is pretty difficult. How do you think I do it?" *You thoroughly care for them everyday - "I would love to be able to... My subordinates help me care for my tails." *You use your subordinates - "Yeah, my subordinates like the silver-tailed kitsune help me. However, she sometimes falls asleep partway through wrapped up in my tails. Fufuu, she's so cute." (Nanabi's Affinity went up by 10!) *You don't care for them - "Do I really seem so lazy? You have such a poor image of me." (Nanabi's Affinity went down by 5!) "Ever since I was a kid I would follow Tamamo around constantly." *That's cute - "W-what?! I'm not going to go any easier on you for saying that!" (Nanabi's Affinity went up by 10!) *That's unbelievable - "I know, it is impossible to imagine looking at me now. It really brings back memories..." *That's creepy - "How dare you..." (Nanabi's Affinity went down by 5!) "Yao an I both travel with Tamamo. Who do you think is stronger, me or Yao?" *Nanabi - "I am stronger in terms of physical strength, Yao is stronger in terms of magical strength. We each have our different strengths so it is difficult to compare us. During our combat training, I have had 16 wins to 18 losses. In other words, we are neck and neck." (Nanabi's Affinity went up by 10!) *Yao - "I am stronger in terms of physical strength, Yao is stronger in terms of magical strength. We each have our different strengths so it is difficult to compare us. During our combat training, I have had 16 wins to 18 losses. In other words, we are neck and neck." *You are equal - "I am stronger in terms of physical strength, Yao is stronger in terms of magical strength. We each have our different strengths, it is difficult to compare. During our combat training, I have had 16 wins to 18 losses. In other words, we are neck and neck." "I have seven tails... Do you know what what means?" *You are very strong - "That's right. There are only 3 kitsune in the world with more than 6 tails. Yao and I, and Tamamo of course." (Nanabi's Affinity went up by 10!) *You are very erotic - "That may be. Fufufuu... Does that mean you'd like to find out for sure?" *You smell very bad - "I-I am not some filthy beast!" (Nanabi's Affinity went down by 5!) "What do you think is my greatest strength?" *Beast Skills - "That's right. This body has a strong affinity for beast skills. For example, I am very good with claw and fang techniques." (Nanabi's Affinity went up by 10!) *Taoism - "My Taoism is pretty weak compared to Yao. But I make up for it using beast skills. For example, I am very good with claw and fang techniques. But I am only inferior to advanced rank kitsune. I am weak at Taoism even compared to other intermediate kitsune." *Ninjutsu - "My ninjutsu is pretty weak compared to Yao. But I make up for it using beast skills. For example, I am very good with claw and fang techniques. But I am only inferior to advanced rank kitsune. I am weak at ninjutsu even compared to other intermediate kitsune." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Nanabi: "It's good to go out on a date every now and then. Better yet, how about the two of us go on our own journey?" With Alice: Alice: "Kitsune..." Nanabi: "Please don't hate us Monster Lord. The entire kitsune family is devoted to you." Alice: "Treating me like a child..." Nanabi: "I know you are not a child... here, have some candy." Alice: "........ ♪ " Alice: "Do you think I can be enticed with this?" Nanabi: "So you weren't enticed?" With Kitsu: Kitsu: "Nanabi heelp! Kamuro is going to surpass meee!" Nanabi: "You only have to put forth more effort than your junior. It shows a reliable back for the children that come after you." Kitsu: "Back? Even my tiny back will be reliable in the future!" Nanabi: "Well, your age won't make a difference... But do your best." With Kamuro: Kamuro: "Miss Nanabi... I cannot seem to be completely confident in myself. I do my best, so I wonder why that is?" Nanabi: "Have you tried not working so hard? So that you are always full of fighting spirit?" Kamuro: "I see! Don't do my best... I'll do my best!" Nanabi: "So you are working hard regardless?" With Haruka: Haruka: "Thank you for your hard work, Nanabi-senpai!" Nanabi: "You are the same kind of bestial kitsune that I am. You must continue training yourself so as not to be inferior to the humanoid kitsune." Haruka: "Yes!" Nanabi: "Once you have finished your training, kick down the humanoid kitsune. Drag Yao down by force, then Tamamo's one and only aide..." Haruka: "Umm...Nanabi-senpai...?" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions "When you have seven tails, it's hard to groom them all." Nanabi is grooming her tails. ---- "Here, it's a gift. Please enjoy it." Nanabi presents a gift! You obtain Fried Tofu! ---- "A fox and the moon, it would be a shame not to dance." Nanabi is happily singing and dancing. ---- "Excuse me for a bit, it's a beautiful day and the sun feels good on my fur." Nanabi is sunbathing. ---- "Now, my fighting spirit is full power!" Nanabi gets psyched up! Nanabi's attack power is increased for the next turn! Category:Kitsune Category:Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Setouchi